NPC Bestiary
Wildlife Rabbit Health- Weak Combat- very poor The rabbit is one of the weakest creatures in the game along with rats and chickens, they are poor for training but are good for gathering food. Their arctic region cousins are exactly the same. Chicken Health- Weak Combat- very poor The chicken is another weak creature and are found in many inside the pens, they offer great amount of food to the hungry traveler. Sewer rat Health- Weak Combat- very poor The rat is another weak creature, as the chicken and rabbit, they are good for food. In sewers they are hostile to certain races and are more of a annoyance to a fleeing player. Deer Health- Weak Combat- Low The deer is a good animal to train on and offer a good amount of food, their weak to all players and are non hostile. They can kill a bear, though. Bear Health- Low Combat- Low The bear is a hostile creature to most races and poses a threat to starting adventurers. They are great training dummys for low skilled players. Their arctic region cousins are exactly the same. Kobolds Health- Low Combat- Low A group of Kobolds are a great challange for weak characters, their often in a pack of 12 and are led around by a leader. Killing the leader will cause the rest to spread out after losing their target. Goblins Health- Low Combat- Low Goblins are about the same as kobolds but they don't travel in groups and stay in their cave, their leader is a troll which will kill even a group of adventurers. Wolfman Warrior Health- Moderate Combat- Moderate/High Wolfmen guard their caves that are in the north part of the map. Their about the same strength of the human guards so fighting them is dangerous. They guard a shrine of nature and a priest. Wolfman Shaman Health - Moderate Combat - Moderate Wolfman Shaman revive dead wolves with the con Swamp Monster Health - Moderate Combat - Moderate/Low Townsmen Humans Peasants Health- Moderate/Low Combat- Moderate/Low These guys are roaming around with shovels, usually start in houses. Not dangerous, although some training may be required. They carry full leather equipment and a shovel, which is a blunt weapon, of course. Town Guards Health- Moderate Combat- Moderate There are two varieties: Roaming, and Stationary. They have full plate armor, so even if you hit, it needs to be strong to do any damage. They also carry spears. Inquisitors Health- High Combat- High There are the roaming and the stationary. The Roaming ones are weaker, but still very dangerous. These guys will pummel you if you attack them, or are an 'unholy' race. Priests Health- High Combat- High There are the roaming and the stationary. The Roaming ones are weaker, but still very dangerous. These guys will pummel you if you attack them, or are an 'unholy' race. The stationary ones also revive bodies. Monk Health - Moderate Combat - Moderate/High These are relatively the same for all races, except: Ratlings Ratling Assasins Health- Low Combat- Low They are the main training method for newbies. Small training on animals is advised, but they only have cloaks and daggers. Cloaks are essential for all races who the Humans don't favor. Ratling Guards Health- Moderate/Low Combat- Moderate/Low Weak for a guard, they can kill a new player with ease though. Mal'thorbol, the Sickly Pus of Death Health- Moderate Combat- Moderate Attacks all races except ratlings. Will attack ratlings if they wear a cloak. Will easily kill new players, and even some with experience too. It is a Flesh Beast, they now absorb and eat corpses of NPCs and perhaps of players? Unsure. If they DO eat player corpses, reviving at the priest will be a bitch. Raling Priest Health- Moderate/Low Combat- Moderate/Low Same as guards, but cloaked, and seemingly unarmed. Guarded by Mal'thorbol and Two Guards. Undead Undead may seem to be weak, but they do not bleed as others, and will take much longer to defeat. Also by not crushing the bones, they may come back once again. Undead Skeleton Health- Low Combat- Low Undead skeleton are the weakest of the undead. They are the most common and can by summoned by the Book of Necromacy. Skeleton Warrior Health- Low Combat- Moderate Skeleton warriors are the stronger version of the regular skeletons and wear chain mail and use a sword, they are deadly to a starting player. They can rise from the grave again if their skull isn't destroyed. Zombies Health- Moderate Combat- Moderate Townsmen or guards that were infected by players or the dreaded Corpse Devourer will become a zombie. Their performance in battle is based on their equipment they had before they were infected. Skeleton Lord Health- Moderate Combat- Moderate Skeleton lords are the rarest of the undead besides the Lich. They are the strongest and can kill even a skilled warrior. After death they can rise from the grave if they skull isn't destroyed. Mummy Health- High Combat- Moderate Only found in the pyramid, mummies are an annoyance to players without forged equipment. Although their attack is not great, they can take just long enough to kill to attract more undead, sometimes even a skeleton lord. Lich Health- Moderate Combat- Poor Liches are Necromancers that rose into immortality by certain means. They are the rarest of the undead and aren't easy to kill. They pose no threat to adventurers but drop some good items on death. Unlike the other skeletons they cannot revive themselves. In early versions a Lich would spawn from a corpse a undead player killed. Acts the same as a priest reviving players as the undead. Corpse Devourer Health- Moderate Combat- High Corpse devourers are a plague on the land. They eat corpses and spew out a cacoon making another. They are deadly to all players no matter what skill because the speed of their reproduction and the ability to zombify people. Nagash Health- Absolutely ridiculous Combat- Really high Removed as an NPC due to being amazingly overpowered, only a handful of players have killed him. Even the strongest player must sit and attack Nagash for over 15 minutes to successfully kill him. Note: Nagash is now usually a Player, not a NPC, but he is still a very hard to kill person. Demons Half Demons Health- Moderate Combat- High Half demons are made of the soul and body of a poor adventure to pass into hell. They are the weakest of the demons and are most often players. Lesser Demons Health- High Combat- High Lesser Demons are white beings with six eyes and greyish skin. Very strong, if you break their right arm they will drop a Demonic Sword. Greater Demons Health- Extremely High Combat- Extremely High Greater Demons are the same as Lessers, except they have bluish purplish skin. Currently the strongest NPCs in-game. Boss Sea Monster Health- Moderate Combat- Low Beast the appear underwater and underground. They are not terribly strong, but dangerous against newbs crossing the ocean. They appear in most lakes and often spawn more than most non-bosses. Flesh Beast Health- Moderate Combat- Moderate Although not terrible strong, when they come, they come in large numbers. They absorb corpses when they aren't fighting, and watch out if they absorb quite enough corpses... Yeti Health- Moderate Combat- Moderate Yetis are the second weakest of the bosses. Unlike the others, multiply spawn at a time. They are mostly deadly to newbies. Troll Health- Moderate Combat- Moderate Trolls reside in the goblin cave and are the third weakest of the boss monsters. They are deadly to even a skilled player but you can easily escape them by leaving their cave. Same as a Yeti, with slightly higher stats. Giant Flesh Beast Health- High Combat- High Rarely seen, this is the result of an over-fed Flesh Beast. Do yourself a favor and stay away, because they can probably kill you unless you have well-forged armor. Drake Health- High Combat- High The Drake is the strongest boss in the land. It is often used by strong players to destroy towns often occupied by players. They can kill a preist easy by it self. Skorn Health- Extremely High Combat- Deadly Skorn was only used once in the game. He was used in the demon event over a year ago that allowed players to become half demons. If he is readded he would be not only the strongest npc in the game, he would be unkillable. Made by: ??? Typo fixes, Townsmen, Lesser and Greater Demons by: Wimopy Water Beast by:Coolman1250 Typo fix, Sea Monster by: Taylore24/25